Bittersweet Romance
by Heartbit
Summary: Sasuke embraced her and whispered, "I love you" Could Sasuke bring something, someone back he knew he lost forever. Sakura answered, "I love you too"


**Bittersweet Romance **

_True love doesn't have a happy ending:  
True love doesn't have an ending.

* * *

_"I love you" 

"I love you"

Night fall arrived. Stars sparkled around the endless sky dome, illuminating through the windowpane.

"I love you"

She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her touch around his neck—embracing the priceless succeeding seconds around him. Moving her fingers up, their soul kissed endearment savored each moment of fleeting infinity under the moon lit sky. He was gasping for air, trying to catch his breath, wanting to answer his wife's avowal. _He wanted her so much._

"I love you too"

He circled his arms around her waist, holding her back with his masculine arms. He whispered sweet nothings in her ears, making her heart skip a beat from the suggestive thoughts rampaging through her mind; she nearly lost herself until retreating from the raging war of love between two incomplete souls. The divine ecstasy consumed there two mingled bodies, but at that moment they halted, the rampant fire within them started to flare up, consuming the silence of the arctic night.

He carried her, sweeping her feet off the floor hoping to complete the flaming sequence on the bed. He then held her hands and kissed them ever so gently.

"I love you," she said.

Replying to the ones she gave him at the instant, sudden whisper-like words of love escaped his lips, placing his faith on her words of forever—_I love you._

"I love you, more than you've ever known"

She smiled, gazing at his lovely visage—feeling his captivating words of warmth lingering through the midnight ambiance. Tears suddenly escaped her jaded irises as she finally realized, he was her husband and she was his wife. _Finally, two incomplete souls became one._

Holding no more frontiers, she grabbed him and kissed him tenderly as they exchanged their intimate release on the air, pacing the minute instance of respiration. His breath was on his cheek as she tried to unbutton his polo to reveal his manly physique. He answered, placing his lips against her, feeling the warmth of her gasps as well as the radiating warmth of her smooth skin. _They both wanted this; the start of being husband and wife._

Tingling sensation ran through his body, pleasure kicked in. She felt him tightening, becoming excited as she ran her fingers up on his chest. She even felt his heart beats racing, ravaging as heat fueled the flaring moment, magnetized by the minute sparks of her emerald orbs.

"You're so beautiful," he said, hugging her tightly on top of white cascaded sheets.

"Finally… I'm yours," she replied back, turning her backside for him—helping him to unclip her dress.

He managed to pull through, revealing the porcelain beauty of her skin. She turned back at him—fully undressed, gazing at his dark soulful eyes and placing that instant memory onto her brain.

_She loves him so much._

He too looked at her and praised the moment he married her. _Marrying her was the best thing that has ever happened to him. And for that, he decided to complete his life with her._ He smiled and then planted a kiss on her forehead, deliberating the blazing sensation of amour.

She answered, also planting a kiss on his lips, tracing her delicate touch from his chest to his arms; clasping their hands as one. With no more than an inch, he then let her traverse her hands around him; intimately developing the rush of frenzy between their two delicate bodies.

He did his own thing, fondling her silky hair with his hands, grasping her head while kissing her so lightly. He tried to whisper words on her ears while stroking her back with a cuddle, massaging and embracing her as she continued on her exploration into the unknown.

She finally pulled it; feeling his every being, every inch and every bit of him. Skin to skin, she played her fingers around his body and navigated her hands on his pants.

"It's alright," he said, gazing at her sparkling eyes. _She's still afraid to do it._

She replied with a nod, with her hands still trembling in the edge.

She moved her fingers on the first route; his zipper. She carefully held it, slowly pulling it down to release the tensed Sasuke. Then to the second part; she wandered in his pants. Upon opening it, she felt him firming, getting rigid as she entered the mysterious world of his undergarment.

Gasps suddenly escaped his lips noting the feeling of devotion and bliss from his wife tender touch. The feeling of her fingers wrapped around him felt like rapture. Both of them felt it, the moment of intensity and intimacy raging from one body flowing to another. The seventh heaven in action…inches by inches into perfection.

"That's it," he said, playing his hands around her back, as they enjoyed the moment. She moved near him, trying to reveal his fully-naked body.

"I love you," she said again, letting him wander into hers as well. Letting him, traverse the unknown world called Sakura.

_This was her first time. But she liked it._

He went and then grabbed her, engulfing the moment's tension with heated action; sinking both of them onto the sea of sheets that were laid on the bed. She then let him lay parallel to her, letting him be on top.

"I love you,"

She said as she felt him entering her inside, feeling the moment's pressure under the spell of cupid. _Their love…It was like a thrilling rollercoaster ride, a fleeting color display of fireworks at night or once in a lifetime dream come true—unexpected yet anticipated, astounding and beyond fantasy._

Gasping as he moved in, he slowly tried to maneuver into her porcelain beauty so as not to cause pain in some way. In her part, she bit her lips so as not to let the ragging moan of burn escape her breath. She tried her best to silence her pain as he entered her deeply, falling into the perpetual poison of love.

He began to move faster; more and more as their momentum build up. Friction began to feel as the best marvel in the world. Their bodies began to sink into the wilderness of passion, exposing their animal-like instincts out as soon as their energy hit the pinnacle.

He was getting tired; exhaustion took his testosterone filled body, but he didn't care. He wanted to give her something; he wanted to imbed a spectacle in that moment's instant. So he moved fast, gasping for air as they hit the mark of pleasure—mark of forever.

Everything seemed so perfect; moving fast in vivid colors. The elegance of the midnight paradise, gracefully passing as the moon lit sky sparkled with glee. The rapture was over, their love ended with a gasp as they finally engulf the moment wholeheartedly.

--

But suddenly, tears began to break free from his eyes. Those onyx eyes who swore who would never cry again, began to cry as his extension of memories began to subside. The picturesque moment with her began to clear down….his eyes began to open, realizing it was only a figment of his imagination, that everything was only a dream.

"I miss you my darling" he said, sobbing as he woke up from the tormenting memory of him and his wife, "I want you back...Please come back to me, Sakura."

* * *

Ugh. this fanfic..is OVER! i hate it. GRRR. its so cheesy and so poetic--eeww. Kill me now. HAHAHA. anyway. read it and have fun ...i will draft the second chapter and explain further what will happen..and what happened to sakura. UGH!...my brain hurts, now that i don't have a beta--im going to die. anyone..who wants to be my beta...ANYONE:P Of course, read and review COME ON GUYS! XD 

sorry if i change the title alot. Because i can't think of a proper title. Anyway...i made my decision, Bittersweet Romance it is. 3

thanks. Happy New Year! Oh please, feel free to read my other fanfics...HEHE, thanks!


End file.
